


Double Trouble and the Spider

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bite, F/F, Fluff, Sappy Ending, Seizure, Spider Bite, Whump, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Double Trouble gets bitten and ignores the wound, thinking it will heal on its own. It doesn’t.(sorry for the unoriginal title)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Double Trouble and the Spider

“Ow!” Double Trouble yelped and swatted at their chair, startled by a sudden sharp sensation on their leg. They looked down just in time to see a large, blue spider-like creature scuttle away, disappearing under a dresser. This was what they got by living in Glimmer’s palace apparently- this wasn’t the first blue spider they had seen, but it was the first that they had seen inside. Could the queen really not keep bugs out of her home?

The shapeshifter hissed, rubbing at their left calf. There was a large mark already starting to form. They adjusted their long black leg piece to cover it and moved on- Double Trouble wouldn’t let a little spider bite stop them from joining the princesses on some ruin exploration after all! They could air their bug grievances after poking around in a newly discovered first ones base. 

By the time the gang hiked out to the ruins, Double Trouble was starting to regret their choices a bit. The bite had swelled, turning a dark contrasting green against their lighter green skin. The wound pulsed with pain, and Double Trouble was beginning to have trouble bending their left knee as the muscles in their leg stiffened. 

Scorpia trailed behind the group, helping to keep an eye out for danger from the back. She was the first to notice Double Trouble’s flagging speed, as well as the increasingly obvious limp that they were valiantly trying to conceal. 

“Hey DT, you good back here? I have water if you need any-”

Double Trouble brushed her off, focusing on moving their stiff leg. “I’m fine. This has just turned into a longer hike than I anticipated.” 

Uneasy, Scorpia moved back to her previous position at the back of the group. Maybe Double Trouble had muscle cramps? She couldn’t understand why they didn’t want help, whatever it was. They appeared to be sweating a lot more than everyone else, and Scorpia knew that they were lying. Something was definitely wrong, and she was going to find out what. She didn’t have to wait long.

Double Trouble made it just far enough to catch up with the others, who had stopped to let the shapeshifter and Scorpia catch up. 

By this point, Double Trouble was beginning to feel a strange weakness in their limbs, and their thoughts were going fuzzy. They reached out for something to hold them up- Adora’s shoulder was the closest available handhold. “I don’t feel so good.”

Double Trouble’s knees folded and they hit the dirt trail hard. Their head made a sick cracking noise against a rock, and Scorpia dropped to her knees beside them. “I knew something was wrong, I should have made them take a break-

The shapeshifter’s eyes were rolled back in their head, and before Scorpia could finish her sentence, their thin body began to convulse. 

Scorpia’s eyes widened, and she grabbed Perfuma’s hand frantically. “What do I do? Are they dying?”

“This looks like a seizure. We don’t know what caused it, so we need to wait- as long as it doesn’t go over five minutes they should make it long enough to get back to brightmoon.”

Perfuma hugged Scorpia even tighter to herself, hating how much her girlfriend was shaking. Scorpia obviously felt super guilty over this, even though there was nothing she could do while Double Trouble shook and twitched in front of them. “How do you know this?”

“Basic medical knowledge is taught to all horde soldiers pretty early on. I just hoped I would never have to use it… we’re at two minutes.”

Those were the longest five minutes of Scorpia’s life as she sat there, waiting for the frightening convulsions to end. Mermista passed along her scarf at some point during the watch, sacrificing it as a cushion so that Double Trouble’s head didn’t hit the ground quite so hard. Their scalp was already bleeding from a long cut caused by the rock, and hopefully the scarf would stop it from getting worse. 

Finally, at four minutes and thirty-seven seconds, the seizure stopped. It took a few moments for Double Trouble to stir, and they immediately twisted sideways and threw up. Scorpia sat them up once they seemed more aware, and they immediately became concerned as to why they were being tenderly cradled by a sobbing scorpion princess.

“Wha- why am I on the ground? I’m being cried on, did someone die?”

Scorpia laughed, relieved to hear her friend’s voice. Catra crouched down beside her, glaring into Double Trouble’s eyes at full irritated kitty strength. “You just had a seizure. Care to tell us why? I’m guessing that something happened and you’re not telling us what.”

Even though the seizure had passed, Double Trouble still felt dizzy and sick, and their body shivered uncontrollably. “I- uh, well, I- there might have been a spider in my room this morning.”

Glimmer slammed the palm of her hand into her face in exasperation. “And you didn’t tell anyone? What did it look like, and where did it bite you?”

Double Trouble rolled down their black leg piece, revealing the bite. The group gasped; the wound had turned an even darker, poisonous shade of green and slowly oozed emerald blood. “The spider was too fast for me to see too clearly, but I remember that it was big and blue.”

The princesses all paled, and Double Trouble looked up at them with a rising feeling of dread. “Let me guess, this isn’t good.”

“It’s not. That spider is venomous, and it looks like you’re reacting badly to it.” Adora put a comforting hand on DT’s shoulder and turned to Glimmer. 

“We’re too far from Brightmoon to walk them back. Can you teleport us all?”

“Not a problem.”

As Glimmer readied her magic, Double Trouble’s eyelids began to feel heavy, and they slid back into unconsciousness in Scorpia’s arms. 

Double Trouble woke and found themselves tucked into a fluffy bed, so soft it almost felt like laying on a cloud. A quick glance around revealed several nurses milling around, as well as several sleeping princesses at their bedside. Their leg was wrapped and elevated with an ice pack resting on top. 

It appeared that the shapeshifter would get out of this with little more than some soreness and a ruined jumpsuit- the left leg piece had been cut at the upper thigh, likely to make it easier for healers to look at the spider bite. 

Double Trouble may act as though they didn’t care most of the time, but as they laid back and waited for the others to wake up, they found themselves glad to have such good friends.


End file.
